She Couldn't, She Wouldn't
by tjadebush
Summary: When Bonnie finds herself waking up at a surprising residence, the person she encounters is even more surprising. *HIATUS*


**So this is my first fic, so please don't be too harsh! It's not a one-shot; I plan on making it a complete story. I won't make promises about updates because spring semester just started so I'll be quite busy. But I will not leave you guys hanging! (:**

She lie there, beside her car, unconscious, blood dripping from her nose. Whatever that spell was, overpowered Bonnie. She knew she wasn't strong enough, yet as she always does, risked it. Now there she was, out cold in the parking lot of The Grille. That wasn't the only problem that seemed present. Someone had smelled her blood. A vampire. At that moment, being unconscious made Bonnie the most vulnerable she could be. The vampire made his over to her, scanning her body. He was hovering just waiting to bite into her. Just when she was about to become his meal, he stared at her face, knowing he had seen her somewhere. Who was she? He graced her cheek and stared more until it hit him. She was the witch Klaus used; the Bennett witch. He stood, deciding not to sink his teeth into her skin. He knew Klaus would dagger him(again) had he killed her. Instead, he picked her up and sped away.

* * *

Bonnie bat her eyes open, immediately knowing what she had done to herself. She had been used to it, but this time was worse. She woke with a headache, weak muscles, and dizziness. A few seconds passed before realizing she was a on a couch. Bonnie sat up to see one of the largest living rooms she had ever laid eyes on. It was so extravagant and victorian; she didn't know whether to admire it or to question it. She stood, losing her balance slightly, and began exploring a few more rooms. Her heart went rapid when she had realized where she was. She had been there before; it was Klaus's mansion. 'Why am I here?' she wondered to herself. The witch didn't spend much more time wondering before heading to the door. On her way she pulled out her phone to text Caroline for a ride when a surprisingly cheerful 'hello' came her way. Bonnie didn't turn to see who it was, though she knew that wasn't the voice of Klaus. She knew she would have to eventually face whatever vampire was behind her. She spun around only to see a smirking face waiting for her to speak. She had never seen him before, she was sure of it. Yet his smile looked quite familiar. It reminded her of Elijah's smile. In fact, this guy looked exactly like him. 'Could he be another sibling?' Bonnie pondered. Before letting another second of silence hit the air, she asked,

"What am I doing here, and who are you?"

"Ah nice to meet you too, love," he said with sarcasm. "Well first, the name's Kol.

Second, I found you passed out in a parking lot last night. You should be more careful, sweetheart. There's lots of dangerous, hungry things out there."

"What, like you?" she spat out.

"I was going to have a taste, but when I figured out who you were, I couldn't. My brother would have my head if he knew I had killed his Bennett witch."

Bonnie was suspicious yet nervous. "How did you know."

"Well I've seen you before. You're the doppleganger's best friend. You're also the one who's always saving the day, sometimes ruining it for my brother. Other than that, I don't know what he'd do without you. It's quite pathetic."

Kol relaxed on the couch, patting a place for Bonnie to sit.

"I'm just fine, right here." She had moved back to the room, but still kept her distance. This vampire could attack her at any moment. She wouldn't have been able to fight back either. She was too drained and weak; she knew it too.

"Oh come on, Bonnie. I said I wouldn't try anything. That is unless you want me too." He shot her a wink of the eye and a cheeky grin that sent Bonnie shuddering.

She scoffed. "Um no, thanks. I actually have to leave. I would say thank you, but honestly I'd rather you had just left me there." She made her way to the door. Just as she turned the knob, a hand slammed against the door, startling her and not allowing her to leave. It was Kol's hand, refusing to let her leave.

"You've got a sharp tongue, Ms. Bennett. I like that. It goes well with your gorgeous appearance." He was inches from her face, bringing his hand to brush her cheek. Bonnie felt her heart pound more than before and her body froze. Before he could touch her cheek she managed to let herself tell him to get out the way. All he did was smile; that cocky smile, she was already sick of it. He let up his hand finally allowing her to leave, yet being disappointed he didn't get the chance to grace her glowing skin. Kol stared as Bonnie left the mansion and got into Caroline's car. She glanced back, immediately regretting it, only to see him waving.

* * *

"I'll be seeing you again soon, Bonnie!"

Caroline was shocked at the text she received from Bonnie. No doubt about it, she was full of questions. Bonnie sat in the passenger seat , waiting for Caroline to go.

"We're not moving until you tell me why you were at the Mikaelsons all night!" She crossed her arms reassuring she wasn't touching the gas pedal until there were answers. Bonnie let out a heavy sigh. "Last night, I passed out in the parking lot at the Grille. I did a spell, well tried to, and it was powerful for me. Next thing I know, I was waking up on their couch. Klaus' brother Kol had found me and brought me back here. Now can we go 'cause he's still staring." Caroline was not completely satisfied, but it was enough to get the car moving. They were on there way to pick up Bonnie's car and all Caroline did was interrogate her.

"Why would _he _be helping you? He's probably just as murderous as his brother!" She went on for a few more minutes until Bonnie interrupted.

"He said he couldn't hurt me because I was 'Klaus' witch.' He said Klaus would've killed him if he had laid a hand on me." She managed to answer the rest of Caroline's before finally being able to get out the car.

On her way home, Bonnie found herself thinking about him. Kol. Why had she never seen him before? She had met the other four, even Finn who stayed hidden most days. But Kol, never. Maybe he was always out murdering and getting blood. Probably...if he was anything like Klaus.

She let her mind drift to that moment. That moment he had rushed to hold the door; when he was just inches from her face. Sure it startled her, but she was used to that. What she wasn't used to was feeling...protected. She had just met him, talked to him for five minutes, yet being so close to her made her feel something she hadn't felt in a long time. Safe... She caught herself mid-thought and scoffed at the idea. He would've killed he if he wanted to. Kol was malicious and just like his brother. She was sure of it. There was no way in hell she could feel safe with him. In fact, she should have felt the exact opposite.

**Something I didn't mention in the first note. If you're a Klonnie fan (like myself-my OTP of OTPs) then stick around for my next story I've already started. It'll be up soon, about a couple of days. **

**Hope you enjoyed this first chapter! (: **


End file.
